The Summer
by Fairie Daggers
Summary: Lily spends a strange summer at the Potters house.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans and Amy Potter were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor commonroom. It was the last day of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"You should come to my house this summer!" Amy exclaimed.

"That would be so fun!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah! You should totally come over!" James Potter, Amy's twin brother, said in a high-pitched girlish voice, coming up behind them.

"Oh yes!" his best friend Sirius black joined in, adopting that same girlish voice. "We'll have a jolly time!"

"And we'll have sleep-overs and stay up really late and talk about boys" James continued on.

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "I didn't know you felt that way!"

James scowled and sat next to Amy.

"So Sirius, are you coming over this summer?" Amy asked. Sirius nodded. James face seemed to darken at this last question, but only Lily noticed.

She shot James a questioning look, but turned to Amy and said, "I'd love to come, and I'm sure my so called parents won't care if I even come home." Her voice had hardened when she said "Parents".

Only Amy knew about Lily's parents. They were her foster parents and treated her like she was a piece of dirt. They only became her foster parents because they got something deducted off of their taxes. Lily's real parents had been killed in a car crash.

"What's wrong with your parents?" Sirius asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Lily said, her voice sounded cold.

"Anyway, I'll write Mum and Dad, but I'm sure they won't mind." Amy said

"Yeah" James told Amy. "Mum already said Remus and Peter could come over so I'm sure she won't mind having Lily."

"I'll write anyway" Amy said. "You want to come with me Lily?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Lily replied, following Amy up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"Done!" Amy proclaimed. She tied the letter to Cliodhna's (her owl) leg.

They watched Cliodhna fly for a few minutes before Lily said, "Do you want to play gobstones or something?"

"Ok" Amy responded. They played gobstones until the carriages arrived to take them to the Hogsmead train station.


	2. Chapter 2

J.K.Rowlings owns the characters you can recognise

They climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment. James, Sirius, and their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat with them. They talked about all sorts of things, what they were going to do over the summer, who they thought the Head Boy and Head Girl were going to be (Lily and Remus were their guesses), and everything else they could think of.

The train finally pulled into The Kings Cross Train Station in London. James' and Amy's parents were waiting for them outside platform 9 ¾, the magical platform that only magical people could get through.

"Amy, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and you must be Lily!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as she turned to each person and gave them a one-armed hug.

"Yes ma'am" Lily replied.

"Well, welcome back everybody" Mr. Potter said.

"We'll see you later this summer boys" Mrs. Potter said to Remus and Peter, who were heading off to their families. They waved in response.

"Everyone in the car!" Mr. Potter told everybody who was still there. Amy, James, Sirius, and Lily followed Mr. and Mrs. Potter to their car. They piled into the back of a ministry car and it zoomed off to the Potter's house.

They passed through several towns before they reached the Potter mansion.

"We're home!" Amy exclaimed as she jumped out of the car, dragging Lily behind her. Amy wrenched open the front door, ran through several small rooms, a huge living area, and into the kitchen.

"Hey Jinx!" she said brightly to the small house elf in the kitchen.

"What would the young misses like to eat?" the tiny house elf asked politely.

"Do you have any of your famous chocolate-chip cookies?" Amy asked the elf nodded and hurried off.

"I made them just for your return Miss Amy" Jinx told Amy excitedly and handed Amy a tray of cookies.

"Thanks Jinx! Lily you have to try these cookies!" Amy said, starting to cram cookies in her mouth.

"Yum!" Lily said as she took a bite of a cookie.

"I should have known it" said a voice from the doorway. Sirius was leaning against the door frame. "Potter, you are always the first person in the kitchens."

"Only second to you Black" Amy said playfully "Want a cookie?" she added, mouth full again. Sirius rushed forward and grabbed a cookie of the plate.

"Since these two pigs are stuffing their faces, let me show you around the house." James said holding out his arm. Lily giggled playfully and took James arm.

"Ok," Lily said dropping James arm as soon as they were out of the kitchen. "No physical contact at all.

James looked put-out, but said, "I'll show you where you will be staying." He led her through the living room, the smaller rooms, up a staircase, through a door, up another staircase, and down a hallway. Lily tried to remember which way to go, but it was like trying to remember what she ate for breakfast every day the week before. They went up more staircases and through a couple more doors until James stopped in front of a door that was different colors.

Lily stepped in the room and gasped. It was her dream room.

James noticed her surprise and said, "It becomes whatever you want it to look like. Watch." he pulled Lily out of her dream room and stepped inside. It went from beautiful clouds and flowers and turned into a navy blue room with Quidditch posters littering the walls.

"Wow" Lily breathed as James stepped out and she stepped in.

Amy came up a few minutes later with Sirius and said, "Wow, I like what you have done with the place." as she sat down on the light pink sofa. Lily walked over to the window and saw a beautiful lake and a wonderful garden.

"Let's go outside." she suggested.

"Yeah! We can play Quidditch!" James and Sirius yelled in unison.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Lily said, frowning.

"Let's ice skate!" Amy exclaimed.

"In the summer?" Sirius asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, all we have to do is freeze the lake over and conjure up some skates" Amy exclaimed.

"But," Lily protested, "We aren't allowed to do magic outside of school!"

"Ah ha! That is where you are wrong!" James said. "All of our property, inside or outside, is protected by magic that won't let anyone know that and magic is being preformed."

"Wow," Lily breathed.

"Let's go!" Sirius exclaimed, rushing out of the room, the rest following him.

Amy conjured up some skates. Once they all had their skated on, they skated for over two hours.

Then Lily asked, "Where are your parents?"

Amy and James replied at the same time. "Working."

"Do they work all the time?" she inquired.

"Yep" the replied in unison again.

"Cool I wish my parents were gone all the time!" Sirius exclaimed. They all laughed.

After a while, they went inside, tracking puddles of water with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius suggested that they should eat, so they had a huge meal of cereal (also Sirius' idea). After the cereal, Amy showed Lily around the house. She showed her a short-cut that would get her to her room without having to go up all the stair cases. This was a lot easier because the exit of the secret passage-way came out right in front of her room. Amy also showed Lily where James', Sirius', and her own rooms were. Then they all decided to watch some movies. Since Lily and Sirius were the guests, Amy and James decided they should pick the movies. After ten minutes of arguing, Lily and Sirius finally decided on The Lord of The Rings: Return of The King. They were deeply immersed in the movie for the three + hours that it lasted.

When the movie ended, Sirius was very impressed. He had only seen the first two and was very excited about to see how the trilogy ended. He was rambling and repeating lines from the movie for fifteen minutes before the rest tried to stop him. It took a long time, but James voiced the idea that they should throw him in the pool. That shut him up.

After a while, they decided they should go to bed. Lily and Amy went up to a room in between Amy and James' rooms. They walked into it and found two sleeping beds, a refrigerator, a microwave, and a cabinet full of food. They got some food and settled in their sleeping bags. Just as they started to talk, the door opened and James and Sirius walked in.

"Go away!" Amy yelled, throwing a shoe at James' head. He ducked it and threw it back. Since Amy had no where to go, the shoe hit her in the head.

"No!" James yelled back at her.

"I have a peaceful solution to who should get the room!" Sirius said as Julia was about to throw the shoe back.

"What is it?" Lily asked, holding Amy's arm so she couldn't throw anything.

"We play truth or dare and the first person who chickens, loses the room to the other people. For example: if James-e-wamesy here chickens, we lose the room to you guys.

"Hey!" James yelled at Sirius,

"What! It was just an example!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That sounds ok," Amy said thoughtfully. Lily let go of her arm and Amy took the chance to throw the shoe at James' head. He didn't expect her to throw it, so he had no time to block his face. In result, the shoe hit him on the nose.


	4. Chapter 4

They all sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Ok, ground rules. Numero uno: Nothing too perverted." Sirius began. "Number, umm, I don't remember how to say two in Spanish: You have to tell the truth if you say truth. If you don't, we will use a truth-telling spell. If we find out you lied, you will have to for-fit for your team thingy. And number toi: James, help me think of a third rule."

"Umm." James said scratching his head.

"No daring to undare a dare or truth." Amy supplied.

"Ok, let's get this party started!" Lily exclaimed.

Sirius took out his wand and placed it in the middle of the circle. He spun it and it pointed to Amy. "Ah, my dear almost sister. Will it be truth or dare?"

"'Almost sister'?" she asked laughing. He shrugged and she said, "Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go down stairs and tell the house-elves that you are a massive pig and you want everything you can carry up here."

"You just want me to do that so you can eat!" she exclaimed, outraged.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She sighed and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, she was kicking the door as a signal for them to open the door.

Sirius jumped up and went to take the food from her.

"Nope, this is all mine," she said and Sirius pouted. "After all, I am the 'massive pig'."

Lily and James laughed at Sirius as Amy spun the wand.

"James, truth or dare?"

"They are both equally bad. Let's see, truth I guess." James said.

"Ok," Amy said looking pensive. "How long have you been teasing Lily?"

"Umm, well, I stopped teasing her this past year so that leaves 4 years, 5 months and 14 days."

They all looked amazed at this information.

James spun the wand and it landed on Lily. "Lily, truth or dare?"

Lily, however, was still fazed at how accurate James' information was and didn't know it landed on her.

"Lily! Lily!" James said waving his hands in front of her face." "Wake up! Come back to Earth!"

"Oh, sorry," Lily said, snapping out of her trance. Then she realized she had to pick truth or dare. "Dare," she replied confidently.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Sirius." All three of them looked at him in amazement.

"What!" Lily, Amy, and Sirius yelled in unison.

"You guys heard me." He said calmly, "You have to kiss Sirius.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Sirius asked James quietly.

"I dared you to do it didn't I?" James said smiling.

"What ever you say," Sirius murmured.

Meanwhile, Amy and Lily were having a similar conversation.

"Amy, are you okay with this?" Lily whispered.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Amy asked.

"Because it is a well known fact that you like Sirius" Lily hissed back.

"Well, it's not like he is my boyfriend or anything. I don't own him. He is free to kiss who ever he wants. Even if it is my best friend. Besides, it is just a stupid game of truth or dare!"

Lily shook her head and turned towards Sirius. It felt weird to be kissing someone that she was so close to.

The kiss was short, but sweet. When they pulled apart, James and Amy both looked relieved.

"Ok, my turn right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" Sirius said.

"Ok, Sirius, Truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth."

Lily grinned devilishly. "Did you enjoy that kiss?"

Sirius looked her in the eye, keeping a straight face. "Lily, you are like a sister to me." He broke out in a grin. "But I have to admit, you are one heck of a kisser!"

They all laughed and Sirius spun the wand. "James, truth or dare?"

"Well, I picked truth last time, so I guess I will pick dare this time."

"Okay, steal some of Amy's food and give it to me."

"Wow, I'm glad it is nothing more." He plucked a sweet of Amy's pile and handed it to Sirius.

James spun the wand. It landed on Amy. "Okay Amy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Amy replied.

James' smile broadened, " I dare you to let Sirius lick melted chocolate off your stomach."

"What?" Amy yelled.

Sirius was also grinning now.

"I'll go get the chocolate, shall I?" Lily said, hopping up and heading down to the kitchen. As soon as the door closed, they heard Lily erupt in hysterical laughter. The laughter died as she walked away, but when she returned, she was still giggling.

Lily opened the door and said, "Did anyone order a batch of chocolate?" She was holding it on a tray like a waitress and had also grabbed an apron from the kitchen. Her red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she had stuck a quill above her ear. They laughed as she said, "Careful, it's hot," as she handed the tray to Amy.

Amy pulled out the spoon in the pot and dabbed a little on her stomach. She cringed as Sirius licked it off.

"Now, was it that bad?" Sirius asked, pretending to be very upset.

Amy didn't answer. Instead, she just spun the wand. It landed on Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have a suggestion," Lily said, raising her hand like she was in class.

"Yes Lily," Sirius said, sounding very much like Professor McGonnagal.

"Why don't we just share the room and watch a movie?"

Everyone shrugged and agreed that they should give up their game and watch a movie. It took awhile, but later James and Sirius managed to transfigure the sleeping bags into a couch large enough for them all to sit on while Lily and Amy chose the movie. Once they were all settled on the couch, Lily announced what movie they would be watching.

"Okay, for your enjoyment tonight, we will be watching X-men. Please enjoy the show." She sat back on the couch and hit the play button on the remote.

Several hours later Amy and Sirius were fast asleep and Lily and James were halfway through the second X-men.

"Lily?" James whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

Amy turned over and cuddled up on Sirius.

"Lily, I really like you. I'm, sure you don't feel the same way, but I really needed too tell you."

Lily was quiet for a few minutes and James was wondering why he had been stupid enough to tell her his true feelings.

"You shouldn't be so sure I won't return your feelings. I started to like you in the middle of this past year, but I didn't tell anyone, not even Amy. I guess I didn't want her to get mad at me. You may not know this, but she is very protective of you." James laughed and Lily continued. "I also guess I thought that if we broke up, things would never be the same between us. It would be weird since I am your sister's best friend. And I have a feeling that Amy and Sirius will be spending a whole lot of time with Amy." James looked over at his sister and best friend, curled up on the couch, Amy almost disappearing into Sirius. Sirius with his arm around Amy and James almost growled.

"Looks like Amy is not the only overprotective one in your family." Lily commented with a smile on her face.

James turned and fake-glared at her. "Okay, so maybe I don't want my best friend dating my sister, but I am not overprotective."

"Don't you think Amy would feel the same way?" James nodded. "That's why I didn't tell her I liked you."

They were silent for a minute until James said, "So what I understand from Sirius is that you are an awesome kisser. My kiss was pretty lousy."

Lily grinned at him. "Want to try again?"

THE END! I hope you liked it!


End file.
